


Prompto's Peonies

by Kattology



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattology/pseuds/Kattology
Summary: Hanahaki Disease AUYou've always been close to Prompto, he's always been close to you. But with the mentality of being on the plane of family and friend, a beautiful disease takes over your body, as you slowly wither away.





	Prompto's Peonies

Sometimes (First name) couldn’t seem to wrap her head around the potential of being loved. All she ever wanted was to feel that same warm feeling her friends had when it came to talking about their significant other. This feeling was something new, and foreign and it gave (First name) something to hope for. That feeling, that image that someday, someone will find their way into a wishing heart, more importantly, her wishing heart.

Prompto Argentum was his name. He was everything (First name) wanted in the world. Bubbly, fun, warm, the very embodiment of positive energy. Yet the time they spent together didn’t seem enough. Always referring to them as a sibling, Prompto’s casual swinging of the arm around the shoulder, high fives, or fist bumps seemed like an easy feat for him. But for (First name), it was a trip to fluttering happiness and back. Yet, she stood unfazed, confident that Prompto would return the affection.

They were so tight, so tethered even Noctis had to question his best friend’s relationship with (First name). But Prompto would always wave a hand until one dungeon incident made you loose hope. Gladio had run off to take up a lone challenge, the rest of the group running straight into a dungeon for mythril. For a brief second, the dungeon split the group. Noctis, and Prompto, then Aranea, Ignis, and (First name).

But when (First name) heard their line bantering echo. It hurt like Hell to listen to it.

“So when are you and (First name) going to hook up?” Noctis asked.

“Dude what?” Prompto seemed baffled.

“You two are always together. ‘Jointed at the hip’ Ignis would always comment.” Noctis insisted.

“What? Nah! I couldn’t bring myself to date her! She’s like family!”

Now, this feeling was familiar, she just ignored it because her beliefs stood firm that he would return those emotions. He would be by her side to see to your reached goal of a happy life.  
(First name) collapsed onto the ground, coughing. Surprising Ignis and Aranea, who went to your side to help. But, you clamped your jaw shut and forced out a muffled reassurance. You could not let them know. Not now, not ever.

"Hey, is she alright? I'm too fond of just leaving her." Aranea spoke.

Ignis was kneeling beside her "Probably because of this dungeon. I suggest we extract the mythril as soon as we can before anything else worse happens."

Aranea huffed adjusted her mask "Fine by me."

Ignis sighed and helped her up "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." (First name) choked out.

But she became the opposite of fine with time. The disease got worse, worse and worse. (First name) still stood firm, cultivating your tenacity and continued hiding it from the others, but when Noctis fell into the Crystal. Dæmons became more common, soon darkness shrouded Lucis and you stuck loyally by Prompto’s side.

Despite the beautiful disease, ready to take your life.

A group hunt was assigned and it did not matter because she knew that was your final hunt. (First name) was coughing up so many lovely, pale pink petals, death was wisping above her breaking flower vase of a body, taunting and teasing how that happy life with the one you loved, was simply impossible at this point.

When the final wave of daemons was eliminated by the group. (First name) finally fell down and began to violently hack. Her eyes beginning to water, and her heartbeat pounding like a heard of spiracorns.

This was it. She could barely draw in breath anymore. 

Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were at your side at once. Panicking at the sudden fall of their seemingly uninjured comrade. Finally, she literally coughed up the truth.  
Delicate, soft peony petals were coughed up. Large, whole peonies of the pale pink emerged from her gaping mouth, her voice was gone and replaced with choking and gurgling sounds of agony. This truly was a cruel, yet lovely way to die.

“No way.” Gladio hissed.

“What’s wrong with her?!” Prompto yelled in fear for his friend.

Ignis lowered his head “I…I think I might know why this happened.”

“We need to bring her back to Hammerhead first!” Prompto insisted, his tone sharp.

Speaking was impossible, (First name) probably would have insisted on having him leave you there. But Gladio and Ignis did not say otherwise. Arriving back, you were a heaving mess in the caravan. Her body resembling a sad husk for these beautiful peonies; was beginning to spasm, needing air, but couldn’t reach for it.

Petals around her body…the horror etched upon Prompto’s face as Ignis told him about the Hanahaki Disease, how it slowly claims a person's life through unrequited love, and the only way to cure it was to return those feelings…and soon silence when it was just the two of you. Prompto held her almost limp hand, his blue hues filled with so much pain.

“I’m so sorry. I wish I understood how much you felt. I gave you, so much without realizing it.” He sobbed.

Her shell of a body was beginning to fail as the lungs sent final pleas to gain air. His sobs as he drew in close, murmuring sweet nonsense of the old days. With the petals choking the last bit of life, she forced your mouth to move one last time.

“I’m happy it was you…Prompto.”

As her eyes began to close from a dizzy head, she swore that within that last second, she could breathe.

"Peonies symbolize a Happy Life and/or Happy Marriage…"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto is always that cheerful character, so writing some angst for him seemed doable. The Hanahaki disease is never around in this fandom (Or at least I can't find any) so I decided to make my own.


End file.
